


The Message

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Come Home Safe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Trans Eli Vanto, past trans male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: After Atollon Eli sends Thrawn a message.





	The Message

The ping took Thrawn by surprise. In all the fallout of the disaster on Atollon, he’d forgotten what day it was. He smiled, imperceptible to those around him. Eli would have seen it if he was there.

“I’m afraid I must excuse myself. This a very important update from an agent in the field.” He could see the frustration in his subordinates faces even as they attempted to remain passive. “I’m sure Governor Pryce can lead this meeting while I am away.”

Thrawn calmly made his way to his office, careful to remain casual and not raise the suspicion of any crew he passed.  

The message was sent over an encrypted line, written in a strange hodgepodge of Basic, Cheunh, and Sy Bisti, sometimes switching from one to another mid sentence. The message was brief, they always were, just a quick update every month. But this time there was a file attached.

_Sir,_

_I intended to inform you of this when we could next meet face to face, but given the rate at which things are escalating I believe it is best you are made aware of this situation._

Thrawn paused, was Eli in trouble?

_You will find, attached to this message, a file containing three pieces of art by a young artist. They will provide you with the information you need._

_Please be safe._

_-E_

Eli had never broken the formal tone they wrote their messages in before. Thrawn quickly opened the file and looked at the images attached. Two things were immediately apparent: they were mad by a chiss and that chiss was a child.

The first picture was very abstract harsh lines of red, orange and yellow gave way to more neutral tones of blue and green. Thrawn moved to the second picture. This one was a self portrait of a little girl, but she was odd. Her skin was grayish. She’d colored one eye red and the other brown. Thrawn’s heartbeat sped up a bit as he started to consider the implications. Still he looked at the final image. It showed a tan skinned man with dark brown hair holding the hand of the the little girl from the picture before. One her other side stood a chiss dressed all in white, except for come red and blue dots near his right shoulder.

He had a daughter. Eli had never told him in case their messages were intercepted. He must have heard about Atollon and been worried, very worried to risk telling him now.

_Agent,_

_She is indeed a very talented young artist. I hope to be able to meet her soon. Our next face to face meeting will hopefully be soon until then continue with your mission._

_-T_

Thrawn almost his the send button but then decided to take a risk. He added a postscript in Cheunh, the safest of their three languages.

_Ch'ah ch'acah vah. Ch'ah ch'acah vah ch'acniuh. Ber ch'at len ch'ah ch'acah len. Ch'ah csarcican't van vamci ch'at vah, ch'eo catrt'esim'i, ch'eo rin'hi, ch'eo ch'acah._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ch'ah ch'acah vah. Ch'ah ch'acah vah ch'acniuh. Ber ch'at len ch'ah ch'acah len. Ch'ah csarcican't van vamci ch'at vah, ch'eo catrt'esim'i, ch'eo rin'hi, ch'eo ch'acah._ -  
> I love you. I love you both. Tell her I love her. I will come home to you, my breath, my blood, my love.
> 
> I made up the my breath, my blood, my love thing but i think it would be something Thrawn would say if not a common Chiss expression of love.
> 
> Also their daughter's first drawing displays that fact that he is a human/chiss hybrid. Chiss can see into the infrared range but humans can not. Out of one eye she can see as a chiss does, the other as a human, which is probably pretty disorienting for a little kid.
> 
> I might write a sequel where Thrawn makes his way home after his magic space whale ride.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
